


One Name To Rule Them All

by WalesAPH



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted short and sweet, cute friends, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalesAPH/pseuds/WalesAPH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Chloe, unknowingly and accidentally, sets Marinette and Adrien up for a cute conversation. Cute couple names are being discussed and Alya and Nino decide to nudge their friends in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Name To Rule Them All

  "Wait! Let me see that!" Chloe snatched the magazine out of Sabrina's hands and scanned over the article. "All these cute celebrity couples have official names! Why don't Adrien and I have one!?" Chloe huffed and tossed the magazine over her shoulder, nailing an unsuspecting Max. "Sabrina, you have to give Adrien and I a couple name. Chop, chop! I don't have all day you know." She snapped her fingers at the poor girl in front of her.

  "U-uh... How about Chlod- No, um..." Sabrina stuttered trying to mash the two names together. Chloe was looking angrier with every stutter so she quickly blurted out the only name that made any sense. "Chladrien!"

  This got a few disgusted noises from their peers, who had now tuned into the conversation. Kim spoke up from his spot behind the girls. "Gross, haha! Sounds like someone choked trying to say Adrien's name." Some of the surrounding students laughed in response. Chloe made a scandalized noise and turned to Sabrina. "Make something better! It needs to be catchy and cute!" Sabrina promptly pulled out a notebook and began writing down mixed up versions of names, but none that would appease Chloe. "I-I'm not sure any of these are working, Chloe..."

  "Give it up, girl. It just wasn't meant to be." Alya sighed from her spot next to Marinette, who was trying hard not to make any embarrassing outbursts at the prospect of Chloe and Adrien being together. Her attention was quickly drawn away from Chloe at Alya's next statement. "Hey, you know who would have a cute couple name?" The mischievous look on her friends face was all Marinette needed to see to know what was coming next. "Adrien and Marinette." Marinette shoved her friend lightly. "Alya! Stop, we don't need to embarrass Adrien more!" Marinette's face was lit up with a blush that only intensified as Adrien and Nino turned around to face them.

  "Oh, yeah?" Nino said, grinning and playfully nudging his friend with his elbow. "What would it be?" He asked. Adrien rolled his eyes, but looked to Alya curiously.

  "How about Adrienette? Oh, or maybe Adrinette! That sounds even cuter." She singsonged. Marinette was covering her face, trying not to spontaneously combust right there in her seat. How could her friend do this to her? She peeked through her fingers to see that Nino was grinning from ear to ear."That's pretty adorable, dude. The tabloids would have a field day!" He laughed, patting his friend on the back. Adrien laughed too and then paused. "Hey, Nino? What if you mixed together your name with Alya's? How would that even work? They're both so short." Nino blushed briefly before also getting stumped on the weird combination. The three of them started trying out all the weird combinations: Alyno, Ninya...

  "Um... W-what about DJWifi?" Three heads turned to the source of the soft spoken suggestion. Marinette bit her lip and squeaked as she tried to pretend Adrien wasn't looking at her and spoke mostly in her friends direction. "You know, because Nino likes to DJ and when you got Akumatized you were called Lady Wifi? Unless, you didn't like that name! Thats understandable..." She trailed off as Alya placed a hand on her shoulder.

  "Girl, that is such a cool name. I would have never thought of that!" Alya grinned and gave Marinette a thumbs up, seeing Adrien and Nino nodding in agreement. Marinette smiled back, thankful for Alya's constant support.

  "Yeah, Marinette! That names totally rad! Makes sense because we're totally the coolest kids in class, right Alya?" Alya nodded in agreement and the two high-fived each other. "And it makes sense that Adrien and Marinette have the cutest name, considering they're the cutest." He pinched Adrien's cheek and laughed as his friend batted his hand away. Nino and Alya both gave each other a knowing look as they watched their two best friends. They had obviously discussed the need to hook these two up before and now was a perfect time to nudge them in the right direction.

  Marinette's cheeks flushed pink again as she began to laugh nervously, a bumbling excuse ready to tumble from her lips. Adrien playfully punched Nino's shoulder and huffed. "Come on man, I'm not cute." He laughed along with Nino before turning his eyes back to Marinette, who let out a squeak of surprise. "That's okay though, since Marinette is cute enough for the both of us." It took a second for Adrien to realize the implication of his words and a blush spread slowly across his cheeks. Marinette's face, which was already flushed pink, turned as red as Ladybug's suit. Nino laughed again and patted his friend on the back. "That was smooth, dude."

  Lucky for Marinette their teacher entered the classroom at that moment, urging everyone to face forward in their seats. She let out a sigh, feeling like she may cry from the build up of emotions. In fact a stray tear or two did manage to roll down her cheek, but she quickly chased them away. She felt Alya nudge her arm and she looked over. Her friend was wearing a huge smile and winked at her as soon as their eyes met. Marinette couldn't help but softly giggle and bite her lip as she tried to hold back a huge, goofy grin.

  Adrien Agreste thought she was cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it! I wrote it at 2:30 AM so any mistakes are entirely my own. I just thought of this silly, little idea and had to write it down for fun. Also, to take a break from the angst I'm writing.  
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
